epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:RubenKings/The Get down vs Stranger things
ALL STAR DEATH SMASH BATTLES OF HISTORY BOOKS RA-RA DIZZIE BOO VS MIKE DUSTIN LUCAS ELEVEN BEGIN! BOOKS: Yo, Yo MC Books in the buildin' slipped in cleverly So deadly plus my flows are heavenly you wanna be the best decade crew but you can't ever be the way i controll the mic gets mylene jockin' me steadly MC BOO: Boo! I'm MC Boo, im the youngest of the crew and when I bust out rhymes, I rhyme for real There's a monster coming out of your wall? but we're the real deal im bronx mc's im lethal like poison your tumblr fanbase are nothing but an annoyance DIZZIE I'm fly Dizzy D all the ladies love me You guys aren't a threat, trust me. the get down brothers know im down by law my raps are like graffiti when i spray on these walls Ra-RA they call me King Ra (Ra!) Here to fanfare when i enter the cipher how about you kids hop back to chief hopper I rap with alliteration you're about to get decyphered decrypted and destroyed these damsels and their dustin. Go ahead try to rap to us, we're The Get down brothers (all together) Shaolin's the Dj that we call conductor cause shaloin fantastic's a bad mother fucka! Mike: My name's Mike, coming straight out of hawkins, indiana Your show is forgotten, everyone's too busy saying Oh, Mylanta! We've got a secret weapon, and she's someone you don't want to mess with. I thought Dizzie was supposed to be a poet, yet he's just a Jaden Smith! Dustin: let me jump right in, i'm dustin! they call me toothless! but when I bust a rhyme, i spit them out ruthless! I'm everybody's favorite! the fangirls love me! we're a decade ahead of you, we're everything you will be! No need to be skeptical, we're the far better show! we shoot your raps down like les inferno! Lucas: I'm hearing something stranger than the things that occur to us on a daily basis these ghetto dweebs can't even spit out a good thesis I'm Mike's right hand man! but I still think 11 is a bit weird! Mike: Hey! You shit stains are a stain that Netflix has smeared! Eleven: When I step into battle, I have already ended the fight I know exactly what's going on in the brink of the night My nose bleeds from enemies that try to harm me or my friends when it comes to battling your crew, you're going to be begging for amends! where we come from, we're trying to fight off a giant man eating flower. You all look like bob ross was divided into 4 and put in the sun for about an hour Will: Help!! Books: instead of looking for will, how about you find a better verse Boo: You guys are the worst! Dizzie: Better yet, you guys are overrated as fuck, we'll crush ya! Ra-Ra We're the get down crew who take down rhymes like bustas Mike: Your show may be about rap battling, but you wouldn't last a day in our world Lucas: in the upside down, your insides will end up swirled Dustin: then after that i'll be able to say that I found the chocolate pudding! Stranger Crew: Ugh, Dustin! Books: Ya'll can't even rhyme! Ra-ra: These fools outta line Dizzie: I think they outta time! boo: We spit it rough and divine! (growling) Eleven: get off this track before I make all 4 of you pee in your pants Books : Uh did you hear that? that shit sounded wack Dizzie: I heard it too, what the heck is happening man Ra-Ra fuck that noise, i'm not dealing with outsiders today Boo it's nothing guys, there's no reason to get your nerves in (loud stomps) Mike: AH! it's the demogorgon! Demogorgon: (ROARS) I've taken will! and the will for you to rhyme! I leave kids speechless when they find out they are out of time! Ya'll aint got shit on me, I eat bitches that bleed! I spit out the best rhymes ya'll ever seen! but here is the breakdown! a verbal SMACK DOWN! and The Get down aint got nothing on the Upside down! WHO WON WHO'S NEXT YOU DECIDE ALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL STAR DEATH SMASH BATTLES OF HISTORYYYYY Who Won? The Get Down Crew Stranger Things Kids (idk) Category:Blog posts